Computer Girl Lan Versão Brasileira
by Dack Ralter
Summary: Cuidado ao


Eu não lembro a URL. Eu nem mesmo cheguei a coloca-la no meu bookmark e no Lynx todas as páginas parecem ser as mesmas. Alta vista, Excite e Infossek mostram apenas uma pequena descrição da página. Eu apenas baixei o programa que estava entre milhões e milhões de sites que existem.  
  
"Verifique o fonte e compile" é a minha regra básica, mas eu estava muito cansado naquela noite, e não quis perder tempo debugando aquele código. Eu sabia que era tão insensato quanto simplesmente baixar o binário e executá-lo, mas felizmente não existem vírus no Linux, certo? Eu decidi arriscar.  
  
Grande erro.   
  
  
Computer Girl Lan   
  
  
A primeira coisa que eu senti foram os seios sendo pressionados contra o meu rosto. A segunda coisa foi o peso do corpo o qual eles faziam parte. Embora eu normalmente não reclamaria daquela situação, eu tinha outras coisas em mente (sem contar o fato que eu não conseguia respirar).  
  
Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu delicadamente deitava o corpo da garota que estava em cima de mim. Eu deveria descrever aqui o quão linda ela era, mas receio que não possa fazer justiça à sua delicada beleza. E, como eu disse, tinha outras preocupações naquele instante.   
  
Enrolei o meu suéter e improvisei um pequeno travesseiro para ela. Coloquei meu pulso próximo do seu narizinho. Uma pequena centelha pulou, me dando um choque. Maldita eletricidade estática. O display meu relógio de pulso falhava cada vez que a sua respiração atingia a superfície do cristal.   
  
Ok, eu esqueci de comentar algo. A garota estava inconsciente, não morta. Eu sabia que tinha que leva-la para um hospital, pois ela poderia estar ferida. Mas primeiro... Eu tinha que checar o meu computador. Um AlphaSation novinho em folha, o meu orgulho e prazer! Será se o monitor apenas piscou? Eu prendi a minha respiração quando vi na tela:  
  
error: core dumped   
_   
  
Eu digitei "ls -l" e apertei . Para o meu alívio, uma listagem de diretório apareceu. Soltei um longo suspiro. Até agora tudo bem. Hummmm, nenhum core file. Estranho.  
  
Não tinha porque olhar isso agora, era melhor socorrer a garota. Mas de onde ela veio? Eu devo ter cochilado em cima do teclado ou algo assim. Por um instante podia jurar que ela veio de dentro do monitor. Era melhor desligar o computador, só por garantia. Eu me tornei root rapidamente:   
  
su -l   
Password:  
# shutdown -h now   
  
Quando eu ia executar o comando, aconteceu algo que eu não esperava.   
  
"BAKA!!!"  
  
Se o insulto não foi suficiente, um soco me fez prestar atenção totalmente na garota. E a sua força era proporcional a sua beleza.  
  
"BAKABAKABAKABAKA!"  
  
"Você disse o que?" Balbuciei, tentando ignorar a dor, mas sem sucesso.   
  
"BAKAAAA!"  
  
Eu achei que tinha cometido alguma gafe. A garota estava furiosa, mas puxa, ela parecia ainda mais linda.   
  
"Você sabe o que acontece se você desligar?" ela rosnou, indignada.  
  
"Bem, eu... hã... eu... eu posso desligar o meu computador?"   
  
Ela me encarou com raiva. Resposta errada.   
  
"Eu vou desaparecer, seu baka! Que tipo de pessoa você é, afinal de contas? Se preocupa mais com um computador do que com uma pobre garota que está entre a vida e a morte? BAKA!"   
  
Ela parecia linda demais para alguém que estava a ponto de morrer.   
  
"Eu... Eu... me desculpe... Eu ia apenas... desaparecer? Como assim 'desaparecer'?"   
  
"Eu sou uma Computer Girl, Lan é o meu nome. Eu estou aqui para lhe confortar e incentivar, seu baka!"   
  
Oooookay...  
  
---  
  
As noites de inverno costumam ser terrivelmente frias por esses lados. Pude confirmar isso ao andar pela neve usando apenas o meu suéter. Lan, por outro lado, estava muito confortável com a minha jaqueta de inverno. A jaqueta era um pouco grande para ela, mas isto apenas a tornava mais adorável e linda. Ela parecia muito feliz, caminhando atrás de mim, enquanto eu assoprava as minhas mãos, tentando aquecê-las.  
  
"Aaah! Como eu ADORO a neve!" ela gritou.   
  
"Sim, é muito legal" eu respondi distraídamente, ponderando o meu próximo movimento. Eu ainda estava tentando compreender todas as implicações da conversa que tivemos alguns instante antes:  
  
"Uma.. uma Computer Girl...?"  
  
"Isso mesmo, e como eu adorei ver você deletar o comando "shutdown". Aquilo me deixou nervosa!"   
  
"Ok, certo, mas exatamente o que você quis dizer com 'desaparecer'?"  
  
"Ah, você REALMENTE é um bakahead! Desaparecer, sumir, puff! Se por alguma razão você desligar, ocorrer algum crash ou faltar luz, é bye-bye para a Lan-chan. Essa é a forma como as Computer Girls trabalham..."   
  
"Isso realmente é muito inconveniente". "Diga isso para as "versões" Windows e Mac! Pobres garotas, nunca ficam mais que uma dúzia de horas. Nós vamos ter que descontinuar o suporte para essas plataformas...".  
  
Eu acenei com a cabeça. Normalmente não haveria motivos para o computador 'travar', porém eu baixei um novo kernel versão beta algumas semanas atrás. Ainda havia alguns poucos bugs, eu acho, e tinha uma tendência para travar após três ou quatro dias. Ele havia sido reiniciado naquela mesma manhã, mas eu não queria dizer isso para Lan, que claramente tinha um ou dois parafusos a menos. Olhando o meu relógio percebi que eram 01:05 da manhã. Eu estava cansado e não comia nada há mais de doze horas. Eu decidi tomar cuidado.   
  
"Hã... você gostaria de jantar?"  
  
"Eu disse: como eu ADORO a neve!"   
  
Ela não parecia alegre dessa vez. Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção.   
"Sim, isso é le..."  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
A bola de neve acertou bem atrás da minha cabeça. Era grade, quase do tamanho do meu crânio.  
  
"Aaaaaah! Frio! Frio! Sua pequena...!"   
  
Eu pulava desesperado, tentando tirar a neve do meu cabelo e do meu pescoço.   
  
"Humph! Isso é por ter ignorado Lan-chan!" ela disse, enquanto balançava a cabeça, indignada. Um desejo de vingança surgiu rapidamente pela minha mente enquanto ela passava por mim. Subitamente ela parou e virou-se na minha direção. Felizmente nós havíamos chegado ao nosso destino.   
  
"Dois, não fumantes por favor."   
  
O garçom nos fitou com desprezo. Eu freqüentava regularmente aquele restaurante 24 horas, geralmente aparecendo após o meu trabalho, e sempre sozinho. Lan mostrou um sorriso faceiro, e por um instante o homem parou em pé, sorrindo estupidamente de volta.  
  
Soltei um pigarro para chamar atenção.   
  
Ele se recompôs e nos mostrou o caminho. Olhei duramente para Lan e ela piscou de volta. Por que eu deveria me importar com o flerte?   
  
Sentamos e ela começou a olhar o menu. Eu iria pedir um "café da manhã", como sempre. O resto da comida era horrível. A única coisa boa do lugar é que eles possuíam uma grande junkebox com mais de 100 CDs, a maioria dos anos 80. Ela estava tocando "Ophelia" e senti uma pontada de melancolia no coração.   
  
"Prontos para pedir?"   
  
"Sim, eu vou pedir um ..."   
  
A minha voz sumiu assim que eu percebi que Lan olhava duramente para mim.   
  
"Hã, na verdade, você deveria pedir primeiro Lan..."   
  
"OK!"  
  
Ela sorriu e começou a fazer o seu pedido, "Eu quero ravioli, um pedaço de frango, uma porção de torta de carne, um cheesburguer com rodelas de cebola e uma fatia de bolo de chocolate com cobertura de sorvete de baunilha e um milkshake de morango, por favor."  
  
"Alguma coisa para beber" perguntava o surpreso garçom, enquanto eu nervosamente mexia na minha carteira.   
  
"Coca diet".   
  
"Naturalmente. E o senhor...?"  
  
"Eu.. bem... quero um 'café da manhã'... ovos mexidos, torradas..."  
  
"Voltarei em um, humm, alguns minutos com o seu pedido."  
  
Recostei-me e fechei os olhos, suspirando. Após alguns minutos abri os olhos e percebi que Lan curiosamente estudava os arredores.  
  
Foi então a primeira vez que tive a chance de observa-la com mais calma. O seu cabelo castanho claro emoldurava um rosto que possuía dois grandes olhos acinzentados, que ficavam acima de um pequeno nariz e de uma pequena boca com lábios pálidos. Ela não era alta, não mais que 1,55m e era magra, pelo menos até a comida chegar. Ela havia tirado a minha jaqueta, e só aí percebi a estranha roupa que usava, algo como um conceito futurista vindo direto dos anos 70, com botas e tudo mais.   
  
"O quê?" Agora era ela que me observava, com a cabeça levemente inclinada para a esquerda.  
  
"Eu, eu estava pensando..."   
  
"Com certeza..." ela replicou, com um conhecido sorriso nos lábios.   
  
"Não, não, digo... quem é você realmente? De onde você veio? POR QUE você está aqui?"  
  
"De novo não!" exclamou enquanto revirava os olhos. "Eu já disse mais de uma vez, eu sou a Computer Girl Lan, versão Digital Alpha Linux 1.0.0a, build 215, first public release. Fui compilada pelo Master Programmer três horas, seis minutos e nove segundos atrás, e postada na webpage trans-dimensional um minuto depois. Você teve a sorte de me baixar e aqui estou eu!"  
  
"Mas por que? Por que eu? Ou existem milhares de Computer Girls sendo baixadas enquanto nos conversamos?"   
  
"Ahhhh, a sua ignorância me surpreende! Claro que não! Existem apenas seis Computer Girls. Duas nunca foram disponibilizadas, as outras duas são versões Windows e Mac, como já disse, pobre garotas, e a última é a HURD girl, embora o seu lançamento está incerto..."   
  
"Então... você é a única...?"   
  
Ela moveu a cabeça bem lentamente, enquanto mostrava um pequeno sorriso. Desta vez, porém, o havia alguma coisa por trás do seu sorriso, alguma coisa um pouco diferente, um pouco... triste.   
  
"Finalmente! Eu estou faminta!"   
  
O garçom colocou os ovos mexidos na minha frente, e vários pratos na frente de Lan. Ela começou a comer com gosto, enquanto eu polidamente tentava não olhar. Nós começamos a falar sobre outras coisas, como guerra de bolas de neve, inverno, minha pesquisa, preguiça, videogames, Quake, musica. Me surpreendi quando, durante uma pausa em nossa conversa, Lan começou a atacar a sobremesa. O tempo parecia ter voado, enquanto conversávamos sobre tudo. Apesar da sua impetuosidade Lan havia se transformado em uma ótima ouvinte, uma qualidade , cuidadosamente que eu percebi incluída em uma Computer Girl.   
  
Uma hora depois estávamos nos preparando para sair. Enquanto eu abria a porta para Lan, ouvi "Forever Young" tocando suavemente ao fundo.  
  
Droga.  
  
---  
  
"Bem, aqui estamos!"   
  
Eu estava um pouco nervoso em trazer Lan para meu apartamento, pois acima de tudo ainda a achava estranha. Uma garota estranha. Por alguma razão, entretanto, era o correto a fazer e para ela parecia a coisa mais natural do mundo.   
  
"Uau!" ela exclamou, enquanto se dirigia para a varanda. Eu morava no 27º andar e tinha uma surpreendente vista do centro da cidade. Eu me apaixonei por essa vista desde o início, pois parecia ter saído de "Blade Runner".   
  
"Você pode ficar com a minha cama Lan. Eu vou dormir no sofá", eu disse, mostrando o meu lado cavalheiro.   
  
"Por quê??! Tem muito espaço na cama para nós dois" replicou enquanto pulava no colchão.   
  
"Hã, Lan... é uma cama de solteiro. Eu mal consigo dormir nela", eu respondi tentando imaginar que diabos ela estava querendo.   
  
"Bom, já que insiste", respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente.   
  
"Sim... certo... eu... hã, eu vou tomar um banho, se... se você não se importar, certo?"   
  
"Por quê eu me importaria? A menos que você queira companhia..." ela aumentou o seu sorriso malicioso.   
  
SIM! SIM!  
  
"NÃO! Quer dizer... bem, não é isso... hã... o que você acha...?"  
  
"Baaaaakaaaaaaa...." ela caçoou, em voz baixa, enquanto se deixava cair na cama.   
  
Eu me sentei na privada enquanto a banheira enchia e relembrei os eventos do dia, ponderando como todo mundo faz nesses momentos de alívio biológico (que Lan, por alguma razão, parecia ser imune, apesar do seu apetite feroz). Depois, já mergulhado na banheira, eu comecei a me dar conta do perigo latente dessa situação. Eu não sabia nada sobre Lan, e o pouco que ela me contou me pareceu um tanto fantasioso, só para começar. Computer Girls? Trans-dimensional webpages? Eu comecei a ficar mais e mais nervoso. Certo, ela era linda, mas e se isso fosse apenas uma das suas múltiplas personalidades psicóticas? Imagens de Janet Leigh pularam na minha mente. Aquela faca de cozinha que eu havia comprado na semana passada ainda estava na pia, precisando ser lavada, mas ainda sim...   
  
Eu pulei para fora da banheira e colei o ouvido junto à porta. Silêncio. Ela estaria esperando por mim? Enrolei a toalha na minha cintura, peguei o desentupidor de pia e espiei o corredor.   
  
Levou algum tempo até que os meus olhos se acostumassem com a escuridão. Entrei no quarto e percebi algo em cima da cama, embrulhado com o no lençol. Eu tenho que ser cuidadoso, pensei, pode ser um truque. Segurando a minha arma, silenciosamente me aproximei com os instintos em alerta.   
  
Lan estava deitada de lado, parecendo adormecida. A quietude dos seus traços formavam um expressão que eu nunca havia visto antes, uma confortante e aconchegante doçura, diferente de quando ela estava acordada.   
  
Pingando, com uma toalha na cintura, o desentupidor na mão, eu comecei a me sentir como um idiota.   
  
"Humph, baka", murmurou Lan ainda dormindo, e enquanto ela se mexia na cama, o cobertor desceu um pouco.   
  
Só então percebi que havia esquecido de oferecer um dos meus pijamas para ela dormir, e como que me lembrando o que eu havia esquecido, a visão dos seus seios cobertos apenas pelo lençol quase fez meu peito explodir.   
  
A toalha estava firmemente presa na minha cintura, embora parecia que iria cair a qualquer instante. Eu decidi me retirar do quarto. Porém, ao dar uma última olhada eu percebi que ela estava com aquela expressão. Não a de doçura, a "outra" expressão.   
  
Antes de dormir resolvi acessar a universidade pelo meu laptop. Algo estava me incomodando desde que eu encontrei Lan. Eu acessei o meu AlphaStation e tentei descobrir o que realmente aconteceu quando eu rodei aquele estranho programa. Houve uma mensagem de coredump, mas eu não encontrava nenhum core file, embora eu não havia limitado o coredumpsize. Mas não era com isso que eu estava me preocupado. Era o arquivo que eu baixei. Ele não estava mais ali. Procurei por todo file system e nada. Eu não conseguia imaginar o que aconteceu. O comando "free" indicava que a memória do kernel poderia causar problemas em breve. Executei um "top" e apareceu na tela:   
  
03:38am up 1 day, 0 hrs, 39 min, 1 user, load average: 1.00, 1.01, 1.00  
67 processes: 65 sleeping, 1 running, 1 zombie, 0 stopped  
CPU states: 98.2% user, 1.8% system, 3.7% nice, 0.0% idle  
Mem: 64088K av, 51270K used, 1032K free, 35768K shrd, 22176K buff  
Swap: 39236K av, 248K used, 38988K free 22396K cached  
  
PID USER PRI NI SIZE RSS SHARE STAT LIB %CPU %MEM TIME COMMAND  
55 mp 16 20 12530 9582 7596 R 0 96.7 70.5 2:52 Lan  
73 mp 16 0 536 536 396 R 0 2.5 0.8 0:02 top  
1 root 0 0 340 340 276 S 0 0.3 0.5 0:16 init  
2 root 0 0 0 0 0 SW 0 0.0 0.0 0:00 kflushd  
3 root -12 -12 0 0 0 SW 0 0.0 0.0 0:00 kswapd  
4 root 0 0 0 0 0 SW 0 0.0 0.0 0:00 nfsiod  
5 root 0 0 312 312 256 S 0 0.0 0.4 0:00 kerneld  
6 root 0 0 304 304 252 S 0 0.0 0.4 0:00 mingetty  
  
Eu desconectei e deitei no sofá, preocupado.   
  
Após alguns minutos, o cansaço me pegou e eu adormeci  
  
---  
  
"Keiichi-san!"   
  
Belldandy começou a ser sugada por um vórtice, incapaz de escapar das forças cósmicas que estavam atuando. Nuvens vermelhas começavam a cobrir todo o céu, o terror pairava no ar.   
  
"Rápido!" gritou Skuld, "Eu não consigo digitar! As minhas mãos estão grudentas por causa dos sorvetes! Você tem que recompilar e fechar o portal! O destino de Belldandy e do mundo está em suas mãos!".   
  
"Keiichi-san!"   
  
Eu olhei para o teclado. Os símbolos nas teclas eram incompreensíveis, uma estranha mistura de Grego, Hebraico e Arábico.   
  
"Rápido, se não..."   
  
Skuld desapareceu com um "pop". Belldandy, suplicava, os seus grandes olhos tremiam a medida que a escuridão envolvia o seu corpo.   
  
"Keiichi-san!"   
  
Eu comecei a digitar, adivinhando a posição de cada letra.   
  
"m"   
  
O suor escorria pelo meu rosto, entrando pelos meus olhos, pingando do meu queixo.   
  
"a"   
  
A terra tremia, trovões soavam, Belldandy gemia.   
  
"k"   
  
"Keiichi-san!" ouvi uma voz diferente, mas já familiar.   
  
Eu parei por um segundo. Olhando, eu vi Lan sendo engolida completamente pelo vórtice. Ela olhava de volta para mim, o seu rosto estampava todo o seu medo e desespero, como que refletindo o meu próprio.   
  
"e"   
  
Eu fechei meus olhos enquanto eu apertava a maior tecla do teclado.   
  
Silêncio.   
  
Lentamente abri meus olhos.   
  
"GENERAL PROTECTION FAULT"   
  
Enquanto o mundo desabava em torno de mim, eu ouvia Lan gritando...   
  
---  
  
"ACOOOOOORDAAA!"   
  
Eu abri os meus olhos, meu corpo ainda estava rígido em um espasmo. Lan estava inclinada sobre mim, com uma expressão de aborrecimento e desprezo em seu rosto   
  
"Você acredita realmente nessa Belldandy, não é? Você é patético, fantasiando a respeito de um personagem de desenho animado. Estou surpresa com você".   
  
"Eu... o quê?" balbuciei, ainda não estava totalmente consciente.   
  
"Essas suas fitas", ela continuou, sacudindo a capa de "Ah! Megami-sama" perto do meu rosto.   
  
"Francamente, eu estou preocupada."   
  
"Fitas?"   
  
"Sim, fitas. Eu estive assistindo esses seus vídeos. Cara, isso é muito brega!"   
  
"Elas não são minhas", eu rosnei, chateado pelo fato que Lan já havia tomado banho e se vestido, "Eu tenho que devolve-las para a locadora. E eu não 'fantasio' com personagem de desenho!"   
  
"Sério?" ela sorriu, "Nem mesmo esse, 'Keiecchi-san'"?   
  
"Magical Twilight" materializou na sua mão. Os meus sentidos não estava muito confiáveis naquele instante.   
  
"Ah... Eu... bem... hum... eu... eu não tenho idéia de onde isso veio. Eu lembro claramente de pedir por 'Twilight of the Cockroaches', um documentário natural".   
  
" 'Natural', sei... e essa faz parte da sua coleção da 'National Geographic', certo?"   
  
Patti Davis me sorria de volta na capa da Playboy.   
  
"Isso eu posso explicar! Eu comprei por causa da entrevista do Bill Gates, esse cara deve ser detido a todo custo!"  
  
"Além do mais, " eu ataquei, começando a ficar nervoso, " o que exatamente você pensa que está fazendo mexendo nas minhas coisas?"   
  
"Ah, pobre Lan-chan!" ela suspirou, "Executada por um bakecchi sem esperança"   
  
"Bem, acredite, eu estou começando a desejar nunca..." Lan aproximou-se do meu rosto, com o seu adorável nariz quase tocando o meu. Eu comecei a me perder nos seus grandes olhos acinzentados, assim como no hálito quente que exalava da sua boca, me deixando sem respiração.   
  
"Você desejava o que?" ela sussurrou roucamente, pendendo a sua cabeça para a direita, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava cada vez mais.   
  
Como um peixe fora d'água, eu abri a boca, incapaz de falar.   
  
Os seus lábios quase tocaram em mim.   
  
Eu podia sentir o calor do seu rosto, a menos de um milímetro do meu, o aroma dos seus cabelos ainda úmidos enchia o ar, me intoxicando, além dos seus seios gentilmente pressionados contra o meu peito.  
  
"Você sabe exatamente o que EU quero?" ela sussurrou, os seus lábios roçavam a minha orelha, fazendo calafrios percorrerem a minha espinha.   
  
"O quê?" eu tentava dizer, ofegante, meu coração batia tão forte que eu tinha certeza que ela podia sentir.  
  
Por uma breve eternidade nada aconteceu. Lan continuou imóvel em cima de mim, enquanto eu estava ali, paralisado. congelado em um terrível estado de felicidade. O meu peito começou a doer, a visão ficou turva. Com surpresa percebi que estava a ponto de morrer... a qualquer momento...   
  
"Breakfast!"   
  
Lan abruptamente saiu de cima e então eu pude sentir o ar preenchendo o vácuo que ela havia deixado quando saiu de cima de mim.   
  
"Não está com fome?" disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha.  
  
"Sou uma grande cozinheira! Esse é apenas um dos muitos talentos de Lan-chan, você verá!"   
  
"Sim, estou faminto" respondi, enquanto lutava com um poderosa onda de náusea, não muito diferente daquelas que se seguem a uma forte descompressão.  
  
---  
  
Lan começou a preparar o café da manhã, alegremente cantando junto com o radio, totalmente desafinada. Enquanto isso eu entrei no meu quarto e loguei na minha conta. Tudo parecia como eu havia deixado ontem a noite, embora a memória disponível havia diminuído consideravelmente. Apesar de todo esse absurdo, o processo "Lan" estava me surpreendendo...   
  
Eu sou um cientista. Bem, um estudante, quase formado. O que ela afirmava era fisicamente impossível. Isso apenas acontece em filmes, quadrinhos e fanfics. Não havia como ocorrer. Ainda assim...   
  
Eu precisava de mais tempo. A memória do kernel sem gerenciamento apenas iria piorar a situação. Era um erro de código-fonte, não havia como corrigir apenas substituindo o modulo e recompilando. Por outro lado, eu não conhecia tanto assim os processos internos, mas estava claro que um simples HOW-TO não me ajudaria.   
  
"Breakfast!" Lan gritou, desnecessariamente, pois o meu apartamento de quarto-sala é bem pequeno.   
  
"Já vou!" Eu me sentei por um instante. Subitamente percebi que eu não queria contar para Lan sobre a possível falha no sistema, eu não queria... preocupa-la?   
  
"Está esfriando!" ela gritou novamente, dessa vez mais estridente.   
  
Uma rápida postagem na Usenet e na lista de Linux talvez pudesse ajudar. Os finais de semana sempre eram parados, mas estava confiante que algum hacker bondoso pudesse me ajudar. Em poucas linhas expliquei o problema e mandei a mensagem para o mundo. Eu desloguei no mesmo instante que Lan apareceu na porta.   
  
"O que você está fazendo? Provavelmente vendo ecchi na net, não é? Baka!"   
  
"Ah, não, estava apenas olhando o meu e-mail...!"   
  
"Humpht!" ela respondeu, enquanto cruzava os braços e olhava indignada para mim.   
  
"A propósito, o cheiro está ótimo... parece delicioso" eu disse enquanto me aproximava dela.   
  
"Sério?" a raiva se dissipou rapidamente do rosto.   
  
"Com certeza", respondi enquanto ia para a cozinha. Eu começava a entender o modo como Lan pensava, ou pelo mesmo esperava estar entendendo.   
  
Apesar de tudo, realmente estava delicioso.   
  
---   
  
O dia estava implacavelmente frio, mas dessa vez estávamos preparados. Dei para Lan uma jaqueta de inverno que minha mãe havia esquecido e ficou perfeito nela. Ela também usou meu gorro, o que a deixava mais graciosa ainda. O seu nariz e pescoço estavam arrepiados por causa do frio, e ela parecia com uma linda boneca. Enquanto atravessávamos um playground perto do meu apartamento, Lan percebeu o meu olhar fixo.   
  
"O que houve?"   
  
"Hã, nada" respondi enquanto olhava o infinito e tentava esquecer o que havia percebido a pouco.   
  
"Lan, quem é o 'Master Programmer'?" perguntei tentando pensar em coisas mais importantes.   
  
"O MP? Ah, ele é o Chefão, o extraordinário trans-dimensional hacker, o debugador do Além, o coder do espaço-tempo continuo, tanto físico quanto imaginário, o programador da vida e morte. Ele também escreveu 'Space Invaders'. É o seu maior orgulho."  
  
"Sem dúvida". Eu respondi, prestando atenção na bola de neve que Lan tentava esconder. "Existe alguma forma de entrar em contato com ele?"   
  
"Bem, ele tem evitado o e-mail desde que foi vitima de spam, assim ele resolveu manter o seu paradeiro em segredo. Estou receosa, pois não sei como contacta-lo."   
  
"Por quê?" perguntou enquanto estreitava os olhos.   
  
"Hã, bem, eu apenas queria..."   
  
"Você quer fazer uma reclamação! Não é isso?! você acha que eu tenho um bug!" disse, largando a bola de neve.   
  
"O que...?" "Não é minha culpa, eu ainda sou first release!" ela gritava, com lágrimas escorrendo pela face, "não é minha culpa se a minha engine heurística ainda é um beta!"   
  
"Não! Não é isso! Eu apenas... eu só quero entender tudo isso... sobre você..."   
  
"Eu já disse, estou aqui para lhe ajudar!"  
  
"Mas... me ajudar com o que?!?"   
  
"Aquilo!" Lan parou de repente, apontando, os seus lábios delinearam um daqueles sorrisos maliciosos que ela fazia, enquanto as lágrimas sumiram magicamente.   
  
Nós estávamos parados no meio da calçada. O meu olhar lentamente seguiu a direção que ela apontava, embora eu instantaneamente já havia percebido onde estava.   
  
Estávamos em frente de uma grande livraria. Eu estava um tanto chocado. Me virei em direção de Lan, que estava me observando com uma leve expressão de compaixão.   
  
"Como... Como você sabia...?"   
  
"Porque," ela respondeu em voz baixa, "é para isso que as Computer Girls existem."  
  
---   
  
Eu a vi pela primeira vez em um sábado a tarde, enquanto eu folheava um desses grossos guias de filmes, que vinham com comentários sobre os filmes, a maioria do qual eu discordo. Ela passou perto de mim, carregando uma dúzia de "O Nome da Rosa", de Humberto Eco.   
  
Ela era bonita, embora eu não tinha certeza se podia chamá-la de linda. Não mais alta que o meu peito, cabelos negros que chegavam ao início da costa, a sua palidez era acentuada pela maquiagem meio gótica. Havia algo nela que me chamou atenção. Eu continuei olhando enquanto ela colocava os livros na prateleira, sem perceber que eu a estava observando. De alguma forma ela percebeu, pois virou-se rapidamente na minha direção. Eu sorri desajeitadamente, como geralmente se faz ao ser pego de surpresa. A garota, entretanto, me sorriu de volta, um breve mas caloroso sorriso e voltou ao trabalho.   
  
Não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Eu sempre freqüentei livrarias, mas eu me descobri várias e várias vezes indo onde ela trabalhava. Após algumas semanas já havia se tornado uma rotina para mim visitar o terceiro andar aos sábados ou domingos (ela trabalhava somente aos domingos), e gastava mais de uma hora ou mais tentando ler um livro, sempre na esperança de poder vê-la. Nas poucas vezes que eu conseguia olhá-la ela me dava um daqueles sorrisos, e eu estupidamente arreganhava os dentes, sem nunca falar com ela.  
  
Essas visitas ingênuas se estenderam por mais de dois meses. Curiosamente, isso me permitiu conhecer autores que eu nunca havia lido antes. O meu amor por "Lolita", de Vladimir Nabokov floresceu durante aqueles dúbios episódios eroticos-literários.   
  
Eu nunca contei isso para ninguém antes. Eu duvidava que teria coragem de me aproximar dela, e a minha vida seguiria tediosamente, sempre espiando-a furtivamente, por aqueles breves instantes.   
  
Até agora.  
  
---   
  
"Espere aí!"   
  
"Vamos! Apenas fale com ela" resmungou Lan, puxando pelo meu braço.  
  
"Ela não vai te morder! Embora eu tenha a esperança que ela faça isso! hehe!"   
  
"Lan, nós temos que devolver esses vídeos, senão vou ter que pagar multa e..."   
  
"Besteira! Nós temos muito tempo!"   
  
Ela finalmente conseguiu me arrastar para dentro da loja. Era a maior livraria da cidade, e centenas de pessoas estavam procurando por presentes de natal.   
  
"Terceiro andar, certo?"   
  
"Hã, certo." Como ela sabia!? Enquanto estávamos na escada rolante eu olhava nervosamente em volta.   
  
"Isso não é uma boa idéia Lan. Ela deve pensar que eu sou maluco."   
  
"Bom, ela está certa! Mas você vai ter a chance de mostrar que é um maluco decente."  
  
"Mas como? Eu não sei o que dizer para ela! Eu vou fazer papel de besta!"   
  
"Ah, mas que estúpido baka! Você já fez papel de besta...." Lan sorria maliciosamente. "Apenas convide-a para sair..."   
  
"O quê? Agora?!?"  
  
"Claro! O quanto antes melhor! Deixe os vídeos comigo que eu vou devolvê-los." Lan tomou a sacola com os vídeos da minha mão.   
  
"E se ela disser não?"   
  
"Então o mundo vai explodir instantaneamente!"   
  
Eu ia discutir esse último ponto de vista, mas nos acabamos por chegar no terceiro andar, e eu entrei imediatamente em um estado de catatonia que me impedia de formular qualquer argumentação coerente.  
  
Paramos próximos aos guias de viagem. Ela estava na seção de literatura, perto do fundo da sala.   
  
"Ok, vou esperar por aqui, mas não vou tirar os olhos de você! Não tente fugir, Lan-chan não é facilmente enganada." Eu olhei Lan mais uma vez, suplicando com os olhos.   
  
"Pode ir... VAI!"   
  
Lentamente caminhei pelo labirinto de prateleiras, imaginando o que fazer. A idéia de ler um livro me passou pela cabeça, mas eu tinha a sensação que Lan não seria enganada por essas táticas. Eu virei a esquerda, entrando na "área de trabalho" da garota.   
  
  
Então o mundo poderia explodir instantaneamente...   
  
O mundo talvez, naturalmente, não explodiria e era isso que me preocupava. O que fazer se ela dissesse não? E se ela dissesse sim?   
  
Eu senti uma ponta de esperança dentro de mim. Talvez Lan estivesse certa, talvez eu tenha sido um idiota. Ela, demostrou receptividade apesar de tudo, ainda que bem de leve, o que era um bom sinal. Como a minha coragem aumentou, minha determinação cresceu e o meu passo acelerou. Eu esperava poder conversar calmamente com ela, talvez convida-la para uma inocente conversa no café que havia no térreo. Não havia nada de errado, certo. Eu decididamente virei a direita, aumentando o passo.   
  
Eu quase passo por cima dela.   
  
Ela estava abaixada, terminando de arrumar alguns livros. Ela então levantou-se, me deu um sorriso e começou a se afastar.   
  
"Hã, oi!" tentei falar.  
  
Ela virou-se na minha direção. Eu ainda não havia notado que ela tinha lindos olhos negros.   
  
"Posso ajudá-lo?"   
  
Calma! Relaxe! Pense! Fale!   
  
"Bem eu.. você tem, hã... eu estava imaginando..."   
  
"Sim?" Ela perguntou, levantando levemente as sobrancelhas, com um agradável traço de sorriso nos lábios.   
  
"Eu... eu... eu estava procurando por um livro... hã... 'Flowers for Algernon'?"   
  
"De Daniel Keyes?"  
  
"Ah... sim, esse mesmo..."   
  
"Sim, tenho certeza que nós o temos", ela respondeu, rapidamente caminhando enquanto eu a seguia, infeliz e praguejando em silêncio. Seguimos até a seção K, onde os livros de Keyes estavam expostos.   
  
"Aqui está, disse enquanto colocava o livro nas minhas mãos, " 'Flowers for Algernon'. "   
  
"Obrigado", finalmente consegui falar, com um triste sorriso no rosto.   
  
"Não há de que", respondeu, sorrindo de volta. Foi impressão minha ou eu percebi um pequeno traço de tristeza no seu rosto?   
  
Nunca descobri. Um outro freguês já a estava perguntando alguma coisa. Ela se afastou, me deixando alí, arrasado.   
  
Alguns instantes depois eu voltei para onde Lan estava.   
  
---  
  
Eu a encontrei lendo um guia de viagem sobre o Japão.   
  
"E aí? Já de volta?" Lan me olhava suspeitosamente. Eu mostrei a capa de "Flowers". Ela não se mostrou impressionada.   
  
"Era para você convida-la para sair, não comprar um livro!" disse, um tanto irritada.   
  
"Dá um tempo Lan..." respondi calmamente, "vamos devolver esses vídeos."   
  
Lan chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas rapidamente mudou de idéia, o que me deixou muito agradecido. Ela devolveu o guia, mas insistiu em comprar o livro. Ela pegou na minha mão e eu me senti melhor. Deixamos a loja em silêncio e não falamos por algum tempo.   
  
Agora eu tenho certeza que Lan sabia exatamente como eu estava me sentindo e o que eu estava pensando naquela tarde.   
  
Como eu queria poder dizer o mesmo sobre nós dois!  
  
---   
  
"Você conhece o Japão, certo?" perguntei.   
  
Lan me olhou com uma expressão um pouco estranha no rosto.   
  
"Eu nunca estive lá, você me criou ontem, lembra? Pelo o que eu li, parece ser um lugar interessante, eu acho..."   
  
"Mas você conhece um pouco de japonês, não?"   
  
"Eu? O que te faz pensar assim? Lan-chan não gosta das línguas humanas" disse fazendo bico, "elas são ineficientes e lentas. Ser programada com todas essas palavras e regras de gramática baka quase me deixaram maluca!"  
  
"Mas você vive dizendo 'baka' e '-chan', e você sabia sobre 'ecchi' ", repliquei.   
  
"Você prefere que eu te chame de 'sukebe'?" Lan sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu sei que você estava me espiando, seu safadinho!"   
  
"Como assim espiando?"   
  
"O que você pretendia fazer com aquele desentupidor, hein?"   
  
"Você... você sabe?"   
  
"Trouxa" Lan ria, sacudindo o colorido tentáculo da sua cabeça.   
  
Logo chegamos na locadora, e após devolver as fitas eu percebi que Lan curiosamente espiava os títulos na seção de animes.   
  
"Então você gosta disso?" perguntou fazendo uma careta.   
  
"É legal..." respondi indiferentemente.   
  
"Não era isso que você dizia sobre Belldandy está manhã", disse.   
  
"Nem todos são iguais, você sabia? Podemos pegar outro e eu vou te mostrar."  
  
"Huummm... vamos ver" Lan começou a pegar as fitas da prateleira, "Urusei Yatsura, uma linda alien encontra o lascivo Ataru..."   
  
"Não é um bom exemplo Lan."   
  
"Ok, e quanto a esse aqui? 'Airbats, duas lindas pilotos..."  
  
"Não, você está pegando todos aqueles que..."   
  
" 'No Need For Tenchi!' Quando Tenchi descobre uma linda demônio..."  
  
"Não Lan, não! Vejamos... ah! 'Battle Angel'! Uma grande jornada cyberpunk de auto-descobrimento."   
  
Ela pegou a caixa, desinteressada e começou a ler em voz alta.   
  
"Quando o Cyber-doutor Ido encontra um linda garota ciborgue..."  
  
Nausicaa, que pena, não veio ajudar. Então subitamente me ocorreu algo...   
  
"Quer dizer Lan, que você nunca viu um filme? Nem mesmo foi a um teatro?"   
  
Lan abruptamente levantou a vista, os olhos estavam bem abertos. Ela lentamente balançou a cabeça. Dessa vez fui eu que a tomei pela mão, e a levei para fora da locadora.   
  
---  
  
"Se você a ver... diga a ela... diga que eu a amo... ela é meu..."  
  
Os alto-falantes pareciam falar sobre o meu estado de espirito ao mesmo tempo que o pedido sincero de Cameron Poe atingia o cínico entrincheirado em mim. Fiquei surpreso com a facilidade com que eu simpatizei com esse cara e sua busca pela esposa e filha. E ouvir Lan fungando ao meu lado não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. O bom de Poe foi nos mostrar que "Deus Existe" por imediatamente matar todo mundo na sua frente. Eu já havia assistido esse filme antes, mas eu nunca me canso de ver Malkovich sendo espancado, empalado, desfigurado, amassado, eletrocutado e decapitado em um curto espaço de cinco minutos.  
  
"Uau!" Lan exclamava, ao tomar um milkshake (bem, no caso dela eram três) em uma sorveteria próxima. "Era tão grande! E tão alto!"  
  
"Sim", respondi, "THX foi desenvolvido com esse propósito. A queda de um CK-123 em Las Vegas nunca soou tão bem..."  
  
É divertido conversar com alguém após assistir um filme, mais um dos pequenos prazeres da vida que são roubados pela solidão. Após meia hora ou mais eu pedi licença para ir ao banheiro, novamente surpreso com a curiosa fisiologia de Lan.  
  
Então eu me lembrei. Ela era uma Computer Girl.  
  
O pensamento me deixou preocupado. Rapidamente lavei minhas mãos e retornei para a mesa. Encontrei Lan escrevendo algo.  
  
"Obrigada!" ela disse ao garçom, ao devolver a caneta.  
  
"O que você está fazendo?"  
  
"Oh, nada", respondeu, enquanto rasgava um pequeno retângulo de papel e entregava para mim.  
  
Eu li, incapaz de entender o que estava escrito.  
  
"O que é isso?"  
  
"Vamos dizer que... é uma lembrança da nossa bela tarde, OK?" ela respondeu, com um doce e ingênuo sorriso.  
  
Eu sorri de volta, tentando esconder minhas preocupações.  
  
"Nós temos que voltar para casa Lan, está começando a ficar tarde..."  
  
Sim, é verdade" ela respondeu, dessa vez com um traço de melancolia na sua voz. "Afinal", emendou rapidamente, "nós temos coisas importantes para fazer amanhã, certo?"  
  
Ela piscou para mim, enquanto eu simplesmente acenei com a cabeça, guardando a sua pequena mensagem no bolso da calça.  
  
  
---  
  
Naquela noite, após Lan ter ido para cama, eu loguei no meu AlphaStation na universidade. Chequei a memória apenas para perceber que as coisas haviam piorado consideravelmente. Alguns daemons já havia travado ou tornaram-se processos zumbis, com o swap aumentando esporadicamente. O sistema estava começando a morrer.  
  
Eu desloguei e acessei o meu e-mail. Minhas esperanças aumentaram quando eu vi duas dúzias de mensagens na caixa de entrada, mas rapidamente desapareceram assim que lia as respostas que recebi. Todas elas basicamente diziam o mesmo, que não havia como consertar o kernel sem um shutdown. Além disso, a única sugestão era que eu salvasse o programa que estava atualmente na memória, realizar um coredump e analisar o executável. Eu já sabia, entretanto, que este processo em particular não criaria um corefile. Estava sem esperanças.   
  
Um bip súbito me assustou. Um novo e-mail havia chegado. O assunto dizia que era uma resposta para a minha pergunta. Assim que vi o remetente meu coração começou a bater mais forte.  
  
Eu li a mensagem rapidamente, incapaz de entender todos os aspectos esotéricos das vísceras do kernel. Ele não podia garantir nada, mas podia arrumar um patch para o dia seguinte.  
  
Eu olhei a minha agenda. A Finlândia estava seis horas a frente, de modo que eu não teria o patch até o domingo a tarde. Era um tiro no escuro, mas era a única chance que eu tinha. Enviei uma resposta agradecendo profundamente e desconectei.  
  
Apaguei a luz e deitei no sofá. Foi um dia cheio, mas não o trocaria por nenhum outro que já tive. Pensei na volúvel Lan, na sua origem misteriosa e na sua estranha obsessão casamenteira. Lembrei da garota da livraria e de Lan na locadora. Também pensei no "Master Programmer". Por que eu estava imaginando que ele seria Deus? Uma vez ateu, eu lentamente comecei (progressivamente?) me tornar um agnosticista moderado. Pode haver um Deus, eu acho, mas certamente não aquele que as religiões rezam. ("Se Deus não existisse, seria necessário criá-lo"). As características humanas contradizem a onipotência. Nós somos derivados de uma realidade física, que é incapaz de possuir inteligência ou sentir. É isso.  
  
As explicações de Lan me recordaram uma discussão que eu tive na net algum tempo atrás. A realidade é uma estrutura complexa, e possui lindas e universais leis físicas que tentamos entender. Nós só existimos por causa dessas leis, são elas que nos dão forma e nos governam. Dessa forma, pessoas podem ler, entender e reagir a essa frase porque as leis de Maxwell fazem o seu monitor, os seus olhos e as sinapses do seu cérebro funcionarem. A pergunta é, se o eletromagnetismo fosse "diferente" de alguma foram, se, digamos, a química do nosso cérebro se comportasse de forma ligeiramente diferente, um destilador (instrumento químico) poderia pensar da mesma forma que nós pensamos? Com certeza não, não da mesma forma que uma linha de código pode fazer um programa agir de forma diferente. Se as leis da Física nada mais são que o fio que costura a tapeçaria cósmica, então talvez...  
  
Todo esses pensamentos desconexos me deixaram ainda mais cansado, e diminuíram as minhas preocupações. Com a consciência se esvaindo, comecei a ter visões de kernels, passarinhos e Computer Girls dançando na minha cabeça.  
  
---  
  
Acordei sobressaltado, no meio da noite. Isso acontece comigo as vezes porque eu tenho um medo muito grande da morte. É estranho, uma opressiva certeza de que a minha vida ira terminar algum dia. Não importa como eu vivi, as realizações que eu fiz, sejam notáveis, nobres ou miseráveis, tudo iria ter um fim. Um vazio infinito, como alguém pode ficar contente com isso? A angustia cresceu desesperamente dentro de mim.  
  
Sentei no sofá, como que necessitando levantar, me sentindo vivo de alguma forma. Olhei pela janela, tentando me acalmar. Tentei lembrar da época antes de eu nascer, o que eu sabia ser impossível, mas de alguma forma parecia ser uma época confortante. E presumi, que se talvez a morte fosse similar, ela não seria algo tão ruim afinal de contas.  
  
Ouvi um barulho na minha cama e os sons dos passos de Lan se aproximando de mim por trás. Eu estava meio que esperando que ela tentasse me assustar. Ao invés disso, ela lentamente me abraçou e colocou as mão em volta do meu peito, e apertou uma das suas bochechas contra a minha costa. Ficamos alí, silenciosamente banhados pela luz da Lua, cada um sentindo a respiração do outro. Lágrimas começaram a sair dos meus olhos.  
  
"Estou com medo Lan", murmurei.  
  
"Baka", ela sussurrou de volta.  
  
Não sei por quanto tempo nós ficamos alí, juntos, mas logo eu percebi que Lan roncava docemente, ainda agarrada em mim. Tentando não acorda-la, ao leva-la de volta para cama. Gastei alguns minutos admirando-a antes de voltar para o sofá. Quase dormindo, desejei que aquilo que Lan disse fosse verdade, que realmente havia um "Master Programmer". Ele também escreveu um Céu? E colocou Serafins de Hollerit e Anjos binários? Havia espaço para mim?  
  
Eu logo adormeci, e não acordei até ser de manhã.  
  
---  
  
Lentamente abri os olhos. A janela tornou-se uma imensa parede branca, com a vista totalmente oculta por densas nuvens que anunciavam uma tempestade de neve. Os meus medos da noite passada sumiram, enquanto eu bocejava com vontade. Levantei silenciosamente, esperando ainda poder encontrar Lan dormindo. Segui em direção do meu quarto, com cuidado.  
  
Ela não estava lá.  
  
Comecei a sentir calafrios. E eles se intensificaram a medida que eu checava a cozinha e o banheiro. Quando eu sentei na frente do computador já não conseguia digitar direito, pois os meus dedos tremiam incontrolavelmente. O barulho do modem nunca havia sido tão longo.  
  
Eu prendi a respiração  
  
08:22am up 2 days, 4 hrs, 44 min, 1 user, load average: 1.01, 1.03, 1.00  
67 processes: 65 sleeping, 1 running, 7 zombie, 0 stopped  
CPU states: 99.1% user, 1.2% system, 0.7% nice, 0.0% idle  
Mem: 64088K av, 63111K used, 32K free, 21675K shrd, 11566K buff  
Swap: 39236K av, 19248K used, 19988K free 33371K cached  
  
PID USER PRI NI SIZE RSS SHARE STAT LIB %CPU %MEM TIME COMMAND  
55 mp 16 20 54732 49521 9486 R 0 98.7 97.7 25H Lan  
76 mp 16 0 536 536 396 R 0 1.1 0.8 0:01 top  
1 root 0 0 340 340 276 S 0 0.2 0.5 0:16 init  
3 root -12 -12 0 0 0 SW 0 0.0 0.0 0:00 kswapd  
6 root 0 0 304 304 252 S 0 0.0 0.4 0:00 mingetty  
4 root 0 0 0 0 0 SW 0 0.0 0.0 0:00 nfsiod  
5 root 0 0 312 312 256 S 0 0.0 0.1 0:00 kerneld  
2 root 0 0 0 0 0 SW 0 0.0 0.0 0:00 kflushd  
  
  
"Apenas mais algumas horas..." suspirei.  
  
Algo me aliviou e me deixou intrigado ao mesmo tempo. Interrompi o "top". Eu havia acabado de receber um e-mail.  
  
  
Caro Bakecchi,  
  
Você já percebeu que ronca quando dorme? Pobre Lan-Chan! Encalhada com um preguiçoso! :P  
  
Watashiwa doko ni irudeshou? Eh? Eh? Guess? Yes? No? En que pagina del libro de arena?  
  
Rodeada de libros me encuentro, y acabo de ver pasar a la niña de tus ojos -_^  
  
  
A presto,  
--Lan-chan  
  
Não deixei de reparar no endereço do remetente: cg_lan@hotmail.com .  
Lan tinha muitos recursos e não desistia facilmente.  
  
"A garota dos meus olhos", eu pensei enquanto me preparava para sair. Nem cheguei a perceber o vento frio no meu rosto, pois havia um sentimento intranqüilo que aumentava dentro de mim, a medida que eu me aproximava da livraria.   
  
Mas o que me preocupava não era o fato de que iria me encontrar com a garota de cabelo preto, ou que Lan e meu computador começavam a ficar instáveis. Não, o que realmente me incomodava e ocupava toda a minha mente era uma única pergunta: "Qual?"  
  
---  
  
Encontrei Lan no segundo andar, na seção de informática da livraria. Por 5 "paus" qualquer um pode "surfar na net", embora Lan estivesse acessando a Usenet pelo Deja News. Me surpreendeu o quanto ela parecia pálida, mesmo após ter se levantado e se afastado do monitor Ela estava usando o mesmo gorro do dia anterior e o sobretudo da minha mãe. Embora o sobretudo estivesse fechado, pude perceber que ela estava usando a sua roupa "retro" por baixo da jaqueta  
  
"Eu estive lendo algumas mensagens postadas sobre esse personagens que você tanto gosta. Que bando de perdedores! Você acredita que tem gente que escreve estórias sobres eles? E ainda mostram para todo mundo?"  
  
"Lan", eu disse tentando não parecer nervoso, "por quê você está aqui? Eu estou preocupado sobre o problema no computador, há uma falta de memória..."  
  
"Pfft!" Lan respondeu rudemente, "não venha com essa! Depois da sua patética exibição de ontem, precisamos acertar as coisas!"  
  
"Acertar as coisas? Do que você está falando?"  
  
"O livro que você comprou ontem está com um problema. E já que você não tem o recibo de compra, você precisa falar com a pessoa que o vendeu."  
  
"Problema? Do que você está falando?"  
  
Lan colocou "Flowers" entre as minhas mãos.  
  
"Está faltando as dez últimas páginas"  
  
Folheei o livro e percebi que ele terminava abruptamente na página 162.  
  
"Lan, como você sabe que estão faltando as dez últimas páginas?"  
  
A Computer Girl sorriu manhosamente. Porém, ela tinha uma expressão cansada.  
  
"Lan, isso é besteira, nós precisamos ir até a minha sala..."  
  
"Puxa, mas que cabeça dura baka você é! Por que você tem que enfrentar a pobre Lan-chan?" ela suspirou.  
  
"Te enfrentar? Olha aqui..."  
  
Lan sentou-se abruptamente, como se ela estivesse a ponto de desmaiar. Eu imediatamente me ajoelhei na frente dela, temendo que isso fosse outro sintoma da deterioração. Como em resposta a minha expressão preocupada, Lan simplesmente me deu um dos seus sorrisos irresistíveis.  
  
"Escuta", disse ela, "apenas faça isso pela Lan-chan, OK? É tudo que eu peço. Bom, exceto por qualquer coisa ecchi..."  
  
Eu concordei.  
  
"OK, eu vou pedir para ela trocar o livro e nós..."  
  
"E convida-la para sair."  
  
"O quê? Agora? Mas..."  
  
Lan fechou os olhos, amuada, e cruzando os braços, virou a cabeça para o outro lado.  
  
"OK, OK! O que você quiser! Mas nós vamos sair logo depois, não importa qual seja a resposta dela, certo?"  
  
O rosto de Lan iluminou-se "Certo!"  
  
"Me prometa que vai esperar aqui, OK?"  
  
Lan-chan curvou-se e me deu um abraço, o que foi inesperado para mim. Ela sussurrou algo no meu ouvido, que na hora eu imaginei ser um "hai". Eu tentei corresponder ao seu abraço, mas ela me largou inesperadamente. Fiquei aturdido.  
  
"Vamos, apresse-se!" ela disse, docemente. Estupidamente balancei a cabeça, mostrando um sorriso simpático, e me dirigi para a escada rolante.  
  
Olhei para trás. Não sei se Lan percebeu. Ela estava olhando o monitor, não lendo, mas apenas fitando a tela ardentemente, acariciando a superfície com três delicados, dedos pálidos.  
  
Enquanto me virava para frente, um verso martelava a minha cabeça:  
  
"Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever..."  
  
  
---  
  
  
Ela não estava lá. Procurei por todo o andar, checando cada corredor.  
  
"Posso ajudá-lo?" alguém atrás de mim perguntou.  
  
Eu reconheci a funcionária da livraria. Ela era uma senhora gorda, que com certeza já tinha me visto alí várias e várias vezes antes.  
  
"Hã, eu queria trocar esse livro", disse um tanto embaraçado. Percebi que ela estava com uma cópia de "A Ilíada".  
  
"O senhor precisa ir ao setor de atendimento ao cliente, no primeiro andar", ela respondeu polidamente.  
  
"Hã, sim, mas, hã, eu... eu perdi o meu recibo, e estava imaginando se poderia falar com a pessoa que me vendeu o livro. Uma jovem? Com um longo cabelo preto?" (eu tentava dizer "bonita").  
  
"Lena? Eu receio que ela não trabalha mais aqui, hoje ela veio aqui apenas para pegar as coisas dela. Mas não será um problema, nós não exigimos um recibo para fazer uma troca".  
  
Eu fiquei alí, abalado.  
  
"O atendimento ao cliente vai ajuda-lo em tudo. Senhor?"  
  
"Hã, sim... obrigado" respondi, ainda estupefato.  
  
É difícil descrever o que eu senti naquele instante. Surpresa, naturalmente, um sentimento de perda talvez -- e a certeza do que eu tinha que fazer.  
  
Tomado por uma mistura de júbilo e preocupação, eu desci a escada rolante, gradualmente aumentando o meu passo, alegremente passando pelos degraus do equipamento.  
  
Eu já estava correndo quando cheguei na seção de informática.  
  
---  
  
Ela não estava lá. O computador que Lan esteve usando estava abandonado, a tela de login pedia delicadamente para inserir um cartão no slot adjacente.  
  
As minhas pernas tremeram.  
  
Perguntei a dois rapazes com ar de cansados se eles haviam visto uma jovem que estava utilizando aquela máquina. Ela estava usando um chapéu engraçado. Sim, na verdade eles viram. E ela não parecia muito bem, mas quando eles perguntaram se ela precisava de ajuda ela disse não e desceu a escada rolante.  
  
Sem nem mesmo agradecer eu corri, como se estivesse em queda livre, na direção da saída.  
  
Um vento frio açoitou o meu rosto assim que eu saí da livraria. O céu estava nublado e escuro, mas pelo menos havia parado de nevar. Eu olhei em volta, tentando enxergar através da multidão que fazia as suas compras de natal. Estava tentado a voltar para o meu apartamento quando um brilho vermelho na calçada me chamou atenção. Sujo, meio enterrado por neve e lama, estava o gorro de Lan. Lentamente apanhei-o do chão, e enquanto o observava eu subitamente imaginei em qual direção Lan havia ido.  
  
Comecei a correr.  
  
  
---  
  
Atravessei as ruas cegamente, em direção da universidade. O campus estava deserto, como era de se esperar em uma manhã de Domingo. Durante o caminho eu tive que atravessar o Queen's Park, lar dos esquilos que chegam a comer na sua mão durante os dias de verão. A medida que eu me aproximava do centro do parque a neve se tornava mais profunda, quase passando dos meus joelhos. Comecei a ficar exausto da minha corrida e precisei parar e respirar profundamente. Olhei em volta, através das nuvens que saiam da minha boca. O parque estava deserto, coberto uniformemente por um lençol branco. De repente percebi um vulto negro a minha direita, a quase meia quadra de distância de mim. Levei quase um minuto para perceber um vaga forma, meio enterrada.  
  
Lan.  
  
Usando as poucas forças que eu tinha eu corri na direção dela, desajeitadamente tropeçando na neve. Ela parecia tão longe de mim. Com um tremendo esforço eu finalmente cheguei próximo dela, pequenas nuvens saiam rapidamente da minha boca enquanto eu tentava respirar.  
  
"Lan! Lan!" Eu gritava, enquanto girava o seu corpo e colocava a sua cabeça no meu colo. Minha voz soava distante, fraca.  
  
Lan estava tremendo, os seus vivos olhos estavam turvos e sem vida. Ela movia os lábios, mas não tentava falar, ela apenas balbuciava palavras. Palavras que eu nunca descobri quais eram.  
  
"Não se preocupe Lan..." eu disse, com mais medo que certeza.  
  
Eu tinha que sair dali. Conseguir alguma ajuda. Olhei em volta. Ninguém. Tinha que fazer sozinho. O meu estômago doía, eu quase não me agüentava em pé. Coloquei Lan em volta dos meus ombros. Tão fria. Tentei levantar. As botas deslizavam na neve. Tão fraca. Tentei novamente. Calma. Calma.  
  
Tentei colocar ambos os braços de Lan em volta do meu pescoço. Minhas pernas estavam tão bambas que fiquei com medo de ambos caírem. As suas mãos estavam tão frias. Tinha que começar a andar.  
  
Não pense, ande, somente ande.  
  
"Agüente, Lan," eu disse, "agüente mais um pouco."  
  
Ela não agüentava, ou não podia. Comecei a andar. Segurei-a por nós dois.  
  
---  
  
Carreguei Lan pelo o que parecia ser um longo tempo. Não havia ninguém por perto, a neve voltou a cair implacavelmente. A minha respiração estava pesada, meus braços doíam. E Lan continuava quieta.  
  
Eu tentei falar com ela, conforta-la. Não conseguia. Náusea, um enorme desejo de vomitar. Precisei parar por um instante. Por que eu estava ficando tonto? Um muco salgado cobriu meus lábios. Lambi-os e então ficaram limpos. Lan. Eu tinha que voltar a andar.  
  
Calçadas vazias, ruas vazias. Neve, Uma escada, na verdade uma pequena montanha.   
  
Alcancei a entrada do prédio onde estava a minha sala, com Lan ainda nas minhas costas. Eu me atrapalhei com as chaves, os dedos congelados se recusavam a mover-se. Batalhei muito até conseguir abrir a pesada porta. Me arrastei para dentro, com Lan nas minhas costas.  
  
De alguma forma consegui chegar aos elevadores. Pressionei o botão com o meu cotovelo.  
  
Dentro do elevador coloquei-a de contra a parede. Não havia como não notar a sua palidez excessiva. Eu podia jurar que ela estava dormindo. Primeiro, segundo, terceiro andar. Lan mexeu-se.  
  
"Quase lá Lan, quase lá..." Eu suspirei.  
  
Quarto, quinto, sexto.  
  
As portas do elevador abriram, e carreguei Lan em direção da minha sala. Apesar da agonia que os meus braços estavam passando, eu percebi uma coisa estranha, algo assustador: Lan estava sumindo.  
  
"Não, Lan, não..." eu suspirava, enquanto corria pelo corredor. Apertei Lan contra as minhas costas enquanto abria a porta da sala. Abri a porta e entrei com Lan nas minhas costas. Gentilmente coloquei-a no chão e corri para o meu computador.  
  
O screensaver do xlock já havia travado. Eu não conseguia digitar nada. Janelas estavam sumindo, xterms desaparecendo, uma após a outra, como um piscar de olhos. Faminto por memória, o sistema começou a falhar. A tela piscou quando o conteúdo da memória foi descarregado no vídeo, o kernel estava queixando-se da sua morte iminente.  
  
Não conseguia mais olhar o monitor. Ajoelhei-me próximo de uma moribunda Lan, abraçando-a o mais forte possível, mais forte que a própria vida, rezando para que algum milagre para que não a deixasse ir. Minha Lan, incapaz de falar, gentilmente segurou meu cabelo, até que os seus tênues dedos não conseguiam mais tocar em mim, e eu não pude segura-la mais.  
  
Ela piscou uma vez... duas... então desapareceu.  
  
---  
  
Hoje fazem dois anos desde que Lan se foi. Eu venho para o escritório como todos os dias, e trabalho na minha pesquisa durante todo o dia até que o último dos meus colegas sai. Então faço aquilo que tenho feito todas as noites desde aquele dia. Inicio um par de sessões do Lynx, e continuo a minha sistemática, irônica e dolorosa mal-guiada odisséia. Eu não me importo.  
  
Algumas vezes eu imagino se isso realmente aconteceu, se foi apenas uma complexa ilusão. A prova da minha sanidade repousa em um pedaço de papel que eu encontrei na minha carteira, escrita em uma letra que não é minha, uma mensagem que eu apenas recentemente decifrei,  
  
01001001 01101100 01101111 01110110  
01100101 01111001 01101111 01110101  
  
Existem mais de um milhão de web pages e sites ftp na Internet, mais de dez bilhões de arquivos no total, e que aumentam a cada dia, mas apenas um arquivo me interessa. Apenas um.  
  
Desde esse dia, eu procuro por ela.  
  
_________________________________  
marco@chinook.physics.utoronto.ca  
Gunnm: Broken Angel  
http://128.100.80.13/marco/alita.html  
  
  
  
Traduzido por:   
Dack Ralter  
chsb@starmedia.com 


End file.
